metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Samus Aran's monologues
This is a list of Samus Aran's monologues, as heard in Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid: Other M and other media. ''Metroid Fusion'' Fusion was the first game to have multiple monologues for Samus, in text form. The vast majority of them are short introspections while she is riding elevators, but she has longer monologues at the beginning, near the end and at the end of the game. The majority of her monologues focus on Commander Adam Malkovich. Introduction On Adam Malkovich This monologue takes place when Samus is on the elevator to the Operations Deck, to download Missiles. On Adam Malkovich 2 This takes place when Samus is on the elevator back up to the Main Deck from Sector 1 (SRX). On the SA-X This takes place when Samus is on the elevator back up to the Main Deck from Sector 2 (TRO). On the Dachoras and Etecoons This takes place when Samus is on the elevator back to the Main Deck, after encountering these creatures again in the Habitation Deck. On Adam Malkovich 3 This takes place on the elevator to Sector 1 (SRX) after Samus destroys the Restricted Laboratory and is reprimanded by the ship's computer. On the X Parasites This takes place in the Navigation Room in Sector 1 (SRX), after Samus argues with the computer about the Galactic Federation's plans to capture the X and SA-X for use as bioweapons. After BSL ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' This is spoken at the beginning of the game, when Samus lands in Corridor No. 1. Landing on Zebes Crash-landing on Zebes This is spoken after Samus crash-lands back on Zebes, losing her Gunship and Power Suit. ''Metroid: Other M'' Other M has the most monologues of any Metroid game by far, which are fully voice-acted. The "emotionless", "droning" tone of Samus's voice was one of the significant criticisms of the game. Nintendo of America producer (and Other M voice actor) Nate Bihldorf had this to say about the monologues: Waking up on the Galactic Federation mothership Post-training Baby's Cry On Anthony Higgs and Adam Body discovered On Adam's command Samus welcomed into the 07th Platoon The Breeding Room On Little Birdie Exam Center Bioweapons and Madeline Bergman Dead Gigafraug discovered RB176 Ferrocrusher discovered The Deleter and the woman Reflecting on Anthony's words After Ridley Contact lost with Adam Speaking to "Madeline Bergman" This monologue occurs whilst she is interrogating the woman she met earlier. Adam dies The real Madeline After the BOTTLE SHIP Returning to the BOTTLE SHIP Other Metroid Prime'' (unused) An unused monologue was recorded by an unknown actress, at the behest of Nintendo EAD, before they requested its removal from the game. While it is possible that this monologue would have been voiced by Samus herself, it would be curious that the female narrator refers to Samus in the third-person. Interestingly, some of this dialogue was reused in a voiceover by Jay Ward for Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime), a remix of the Prime title and menu/ending credits themes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Metroid EX Category:Lists Category:Samus Aran Category:Criticism of Metroid: Other M